


"Look, I don't have much time, but I wanted to say I love you."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Secret Love [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Their enemies attacked their building, the situation was dangerous and, luckily, Sho was in charge of making sure that everyone left the place safely. He wasn't assigned to the team who had to ward the enemies off. However, someone special for him did.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Secret Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"Look, I don't have much time, but I wanted to say I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeenth drabble of the Sakurai Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> I have always desired to write something with secret agents! I hope you like it too ^^

The alarm rang for all the building, creating an even more confusing atmosphere. Sakurai’s head was going to blow up soon, but he couldn’t let that happen, he had to make sure that everyone evacuated the office without any harm.

“This way, hurry up!” he shouted in the hallway.

Some agents were running with all their might, someone even tripping and falling down due to their rashness. He helped them stand up and reprimanded them, “Run, yes, but be careful where you step.”

Secret agent 7382, Sakurai Sho, was known for staying calm even in the most hopeless situation. Once, in front of a gun aiming at his forehead, he had the courage to spit at his opponent’s feet, affirming that he would have preferred to die than to bow his head to such scum.

No one really knew how he survived. The agent who was in charge of guiding him, secret agent 8883, Ninomiya Kazunari, didn’t even know himself; from the hidden camera in Sho’s jacket, he could only see the yakuza’s boss falling on the ground and be beaten up by his partner, who even knocked down the others henchmen.

And at that precise moment, when their building was attacked by three clans, which wished their death and united for that purpose, the only one who still kept his composure was Sakurai.

When the last floor was assaulted and the ‘ _Intruders!_ ’ emergency alarm was spread across the building, he was immediately assigned as the one who had to guide everyone out. His calm tone would have avoided for the uproar to blow up out of proportion, that was what his boss believed. The truth? The panic was too much and soon he would have started to freak out too.

Looking around, he checked that the floor was empty so he could take the stairs and go down to clear out another one.

“Sho!”

Turning to his right, he saw Ninomiya running towards him, panting heavily, holding his precious PC in his arms.

“What are you still doing here? You have to-”

“I know, I know, I’m going away, but before you should know that Aiba was put in charge of the defensive squad.”

“What? Are you serious?” he asked worried, putting his hands on the man’s shoulders, shaking him.

“Yes, Jun told me just before I ran away from my workstation.”

“Is he still there?!”

“No, he evacuated the floor too. He is bringing the essential devices with him so he can still guide Aiba through the mission.”

Sakurai nodded and let his colleague and friend go. Now, even though from the outside it couldn’t be seen, inside he was shaking, and anxiety and fear were up to eat him alive.

Secret agent 4682, Aiba Masaki, was excellent in both fighting, intuition and strategy; his partner, Matsumoto Jun, secret agent 9383, as ability was second only to Nino. So, he knew that he shouldn’t be worried, that he could have relied on them, but unfortunately, his heart wasn’t letting his mind rest.

He had never confessed to be in love with Aiba since that day at that old warehouse at Tokyo bay’s jetty, where he really risked his life but was rescued by the other agent. Only his partner knew, and just because he was too good at reading people and Sho was an open book for him.

“Listen, we can reach Jun and ask him if you can tell Aiba-”

“No, he doesn’t have time for this. He needs to focus on the mission, and not on me,” he affirmed.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he replied firmly, swallowing up the knot in his throat, “Let’s go, we have to reach the ground floor and we’re still high up here.”

Ninomiya nodded and, together, they rushed to the stairs and climbed down. He told his friend to go ahead since he had to check if there were still people in the other departments.

He was running in between the desks, yelling if someone were still there and needed help, when he saw a numerous group of agents rushing and climbing up the stairs. As his eyes met the other man’s ones, his feet stopped naturally.

Aiba halted just in front of the stairs’ entrance. He looked stressed, his hair was all messy and sweaty, just as his skin and suit. He was holding a gun, but his hand wasn’t firm, he was trembling. He mumbled something, probably as a reply to what Matsumoto said through his in-earphone.

The agent began to walk up to him, at first slowly but then fast, and he did the same, meeting him half-way in that abandoned floor.

“Aiba,” he started but was cut off by the other, who hugged him tightly.

Before he could even circle his arms around his waist, though, the hug was broken. The taller man looked straight into his eyes and, taking his face into his hands, told him, “Look, I don't have much time, but I wanted to say I love you.”

Sho froze, his body too shocked to react properly to that sudden confession.

“Idiot, that’s not the time for this,” he said, tears in his eyes, “I love you too.”

Masaki smiled and left a kiss on his forehead, before looking at him one last time and rush towards the stairs.

Sho had to go too, he still had to make sure that the other floors were evacuated. However, his feet didn’t want to move, nor any other part of his body. As sobs shook his limbs, he could only stare at the staircase right across him on the other side of the place.


End file.
